Chimaera
The Chimaera is truely a very strange and dangerous breed of creature. Sometimes called "the Children of Discord", Chimaeras are most well-known for their hodge-podge anatomy that reminds many of the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony's own visage. Appearance The chimaera's body is as large as a buffalo and they possess a pair of large wings that are described as being "like a bat's wings covered in feathers". The chimaera's front legs are like a large pair of lion's paws and their its rear legs are described as being "like a reptilian goat." Also, the Chimaera has a thick, reptilian tail that's slightly longer than the rest of its body. The skin of a chimaera is very thick, making them heavily resistant to most kinds of weapons and physical attacks. However, the Chimaera's most notable feature is the fact that it has three very different-looking heads: a short-maned lion on the right side of the its torso, a saber-toothed goat on the left side of the torso, and a snake's head (which looks like a mix between a cobra, a python, and a rattlesnake) at the end of its long reptillian tail. All three of these heads have forked tounges and yellow eyes that glow in the dark. The upper torso of the Chimaera also has a thick coat of shaggy fur with a row of dragon-like spines running down the back from where the front heads meet to where the tail meets the body. Habitat Chimaeras are almost universally considered as one of, if not the, most dangerous creatures on the planet. Thankfully, chimaeras are VERY rare and solitary creatures that normally live only on the slopes of active volcanoes. However, these creatures have been known to venture into forests and jungles in search of food. Behavior Due to the placement of their three heads, it is very difficult (if not impossible) to sneak up on, attack, or hide from a chimaera. The arrangement of these three heads also gives chimeras an incredibly deadly range of attack. Chimaeras have been known to use their goat head to ram into a victim so that the lion parts can crush their body with tooth and claw, while the snake head simultaneously injects them with venom. Magical Resistance The Chimaera's most dangerous quality is one that is not immediately apparent: the ability to absorb and reflect magic. Simply put, a chimaera is able to absorb any sort of spell or magical attack that is used against them completely unharmed and then fire the attack right back at the caster. Chimaeras are most capable at channeling fire and lightning magic through their mouths and horns. History The first (and so far only) recorded instance of anypony managing to successfully slay a Chimaera and live happened during the Pre-Classical Era, long before the founding of Equestria. In this incident, a pegasi warrior named "Bellerophon the Ruthless" killed the creature by shoving a long lance with a lead spearhead down into the lion head's throat and pierced its single heart. Attempts to replicate Bellerophon's sucess have met with mixed results (best case senario, the Chimaera is only temporaily driven off; worst case senario, both the monster and the would-be slayer are killed). This has lead to some conspiracy theorists to suggest that Bellerophon may have "cheated" somehow. The most popular theory that he manage to get an enchanted bridle or rope made from the wool of a Golden Fleece and "tamed" the Chimaera just enough to make his legendary final blow. Trivia *Chimaera eggs are classsified as "Class A" non-tradeable material and it is illegal in virtually every nation in the Known World to try keeping or taming one of these deadly monsters. Category:Creatures Category:Chimeraforms Category:Aberrations